This invention relates to portable communication devices, and more specifically to a portable communication device with enhanced color transmission and transfusion characteristics.
In general, portable communication devices have several common components, such as a transmission and receiving units, which may also be referred to as a transceiver unit, that are controlled by circuitry, an input device coupled to the circuitry, a display unit coupled to the circuitry, and a microphone type receiver unit and a sound generation units working in conjunction with the transceiver unit. For example, known forms of generating sound in a portable communications device include the use of a speaker fixed in position, typically above the display unit, with the microphone unit located at an opposite end from the sound generating unit. Each speaker unit requires a minimum volume of air for proper operation.
In addition to the common elements that exist in the portable communication devices, there are various other features that users desire. For example, some users prefer to have a mobile device that is aesthetically appealing. One feature that is commonly utilized is a changeable cover. These covers have various designs, logos, or images painted on the surface. One disadvantage to these painted designs is that the paint can become scratched.
Alternatively, some replaceable covers utilize various colors of plastic. Colored plastic is more durable that paint, but also more limited in the designs that can be created. In addition to colored plastic, transparent or clear plastic can be utilized.
Another approach to creating an aesthetically appealing design is by introducing hues or color change. The currently known methods incorporated application of paint, graphical ink, and/or mechanically bonding polymer. Either one of these techniques can be used alone or in conjunction with other techniques. The problem and disadvantage to using these techniques is that these techniques are secondary processes that require additional time and money to produce. Furthermore, given that these techniques are applied to the after each cover is produced, they are applications which are costly to apply, reduce the manufacturers ability to recycle due is part to the application of material and solvents.
Therefore, what is need is a method and system for producing aesthetically appealing portable communication devices wherein the secondary application are eliminated thereby reducing costs, time delays, and logistical problems while improving recycling features.
A method and system are disclosed for producing aesthetically appealing portable communication that utilize transmittance of hue, hum, or glow thereby eliminating the need for secondary application resulting in increased saving of time and cost as well as the ability to recycle.
The cover includes a frame and a lens secured to the frame. A first and second surface regions of the lens are proximally located relative to the frame, such that the first surface region is polished to allow light that emerges from the frame to pass through and the second surface region is rough in order to reflect light emerging from the frame. The method of creating a fading color hue in a cover includes the steps of creating a polished region on one surface the lens; creating a reflective region on another surface of the lens to allow for maximum reflection of light; creating a dispersion region on a third surface region of the lens, wherein the third surface is positioned opposite the reflective region; and securing the lens to the frame, such that the polished region and the reflective region are in close proximate to the frame thereby creating a gradually fading hue in the lens.